


light breaks through somehow

by coraxes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Voyeurism, Mild Painplay, Outdoor Sex, Thank God We're Alive Sex, Very Very Mild, okay I think that’s all the kinks, questionable use of the sacred grounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: When he said he wanted a bath after defeating the Calamity, Linkreallydid just want a bath. Zelda has had a hundred years to come up with other ideas.





	light breaks through somehow

**Author's Note:**

> LOZ has been the most formative game series in my life since I played OoT at age 7. And so of course the first fic I publish for it is Zelink porn. I tried something different with Link's POV--I wanted to keep to the spirit of the games, where he clearly communicates but it's ambiguous how he does it/what exactly he says. Hope that's not too confusing!
> 
> the "choose not to use archive warnings" is there because Zelda is technically physically 17 and Link's age is ambiguous. I don't consider it underage because of that whole 100-year thing, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> title is from First Aid Kit's "My Wild Sweet Love." they are such a BotW band, it's ridiculous.

More than anything else right now—more than a nap, which he’d definitely be taking, and food, which he could eat on the way—Link wanted a bath.

“A bath,” Zelda repeated, raising an eyebrow.  She was still smiling, just a bare uptick of the corner of her mouth.  It was honestly a little disconcerting.  Zelda had rarely been happy when Link had known her; even when she warmed to him in later days, she’d had a lot on her mind.  Now she looked…content. 

Yes, a bath.  He wasn’t hurt anymore; between his elixirs and the fairies and Mipha’s power, his wounds had all closed.  But everything in him ached, and he was covered in gore that even Zelda’s magic hadn’t been able to banish.  He wanted to sit in a pool of hot water and not _worry._ He nodded.

“Well, I suppose I’m a bit of a mess myself,” said Zelda, looking down at her mud-stained white gown.  Were they the same stains that she’d gotten in that last mad dash from the castle?  She turned toward the castle, nose wrinkling. “There are baths in the castle, but…”

But she had been trapped there for a hundred years. And even if the Calamity was gone—even if its control over the guardians was disrupted—who knew how many monsters still remained there?

The sacred ground was nearby, though, and its moat was deep enough for him to make a fool of himself while fighting a guardian, so.

“You want to take a bath in a spring sanctified by the goddess?” asked Zelda. Her eyes were wide but her smile had widened too, so Link didn’t think she really minded. Zelda had always had a bit of a heretical streak; apparently even one hundred years trying to call on the goddess’s power hadn’t erased it.

Instead of expressing this, Link only shrugged. He found himself smiling back. They were the chosen of the goddess, weren’t they? That should get them a few perks.

Zelda rolled her eyes but nodded her acceptance. Then her stomach growled. She startled back, looking down at her body as if betrayed; Link bit back a snicker and waited for her to grab back onto her dignity. “Oh, dear.”

Link reached in his pack and pulled out a pouch of rice cakes. He’d done a lot of cooking before he stormed the Sanctum.

“Are these the ones with the mushrooms?” Zelda asked. Link blinked at her; Zelda blushed. “I was watching over you. And I don’t like rice cakes with fish.”

They were the ones with mushrooms, so Link handed a few over, and they ate as they walked. Zelda kept pace with him easily, even though she swore at her flimsy sandals every now and then—he could lend her some of his armor later, maybe. Spirits knew he had enough of it rattling around in his pack.

It wasn’t until they actually reached the sacred ground and Zelda glanced around doubtfully that Link realized the flaw in his plan.

In his defense, he’d hit his head a lot in the fight with Ganon. He couldn’t think of everything.

The sacred ground was secluded from the rest of the field, sure. If there had been any onlookers besides the shell of a powered-down guardian, they would have a hard time seeing through the trees. But the sacred ground itself was—well.

It would be difficult for either of them to undress without the other one seeing, was the problem. And sure they’d travelled together, so they were used to turning a blind eye, but—

Zelda touched the surface of the water. A wave of golden light flared from her fingertips, and steam rose from the pool. She smiled to herself and then reached for the clasp of her dress.

Link made a strangled sound. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Do you mind?” she asked, almost composed, but judging from the tint of pink on her cheeks she wasn’t as confident as she was trying to seem.

…No, he didn’t. Link turned away from her and tried not to feel self-conscious as he pulled off his hair tie and shucked his clothes. He could feel her looking at him every now and then, caught the edge of her darting little glances from the corner of his eye, and tried not to track the progress of her dress to the forest floor.

In the months before the Calamity they’d been heading towards something. He remembered long held glances, and coming up with excuses to hold her hand, and Zelda coming up with excuses (perfectly logical reasons, she’d say) to press close to him around campfires.

It felt like she’d run out of patience for that. Link couldn’t blame her after a hundred years, but he could follow her lead.

Link was pulling off his trousers and boots when he heard Zelda slip into the water. He looked up on reflex, and, well.

Somehow she looked sturdier naked than dressed. All her lean muscle was on display instead of hidden by draping robes and embroidery. Link stood with his hands on his waistband, unable to move, stuck on the little details of her: the old scar on one thigh, the mole over one breast, her eyes boring into him.

Link coughed and felt his face flare with heat.

“Link,” she said, exasperated but fond, and pushed forward to lean against the side of the moat nearest him. This was not any less distracting. “Will you please hurry up?”

Link had never undressed faster in his life. Thankfully he managed not to fall on his face, though it was a close thing. He left his clothes in a pile and slid into the water.

It was so fucking _warm._ For a moment he forgot, impossibly, about Zelda, as the hot water hit his aching muscles. He just wanted to sit there and fall asleep now that the weight of Calamity Ganon was off his shoulders. An embarrassing noise escaped his throat and he sank deeper into the water, back against the moat’s smooth stone walls.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Zelda asked. Link’s eyes fluttered back open. She sat a few inches away from him, the ends of her hair trailing in the water.

Well, that wouldn’t do. He held out his hand; Zelda took it, and let him pull her in.

When they kissed it felt inevitable, familiar and unfamiliar all at once. Like the first time he’d pulled the master sword from its pedestal. Chaste, despite the circumstances; mouths closed, only their lips and hands touching. He could feel Zelda smiling, felt himself doing the same.

It still wasn’t quite enough, but he didn’t want to stop. Link knew he’d have to breathe eventually, but—

Zelda forced the issue, as she tended to do. When her hand wrapped around his half-hard cock Link gasped, breaking them apart.

Zelda startled back, too, and Link grabbed her wrist. She couldn’t back away _now._

“Is this alright?” she asked.

 _Yes,_ it was alright, was she joking?

Zelda rolled her eyes and stroked Link’s cock. And, yeah, definitely more than half-hard now. He tilted his head back and she kissed him again, down his jawline. Her fingers fell into a familiar rhythm, tightening around the head, and—

Fuck, she was mimicking him. She had _watched him do this._

“I wasn’t going to at first,” Zelda muttered. She nipped at his earlobe a little shyly, like she was mimicking something she’d seen. Link made an encouraging noise and she smiled against his cheek. “But then the first night you were in your house in Hateno, and you left the covers down—”

If she kept on like this, things were going to end embarrassingly quickly. Why was the idea of Zelda watching Link touch himself so much of a turn-on?

Link grabbed the hand around his shaft, and thankfully Zelda got the message quickly enough. Her face fell from scholarly focus to embarrassed blush.

“Was I doing something wrong?”

 _Definitely_ not, but he wasn’t the one who’d been a spirit for a hundred years. Link shouldn’t be the only one getting something out of this. Besides, he wanted to touch her.

It took some maneuvering to get into a comfortable position—the sacred ground’s little moat wasn’t very wide. When Link propped his back against the wall, he couldn’t extend his legs all the way. But they managed anyway. Zelda straddled his lap, her back against his chest. Link couldn’t help bucking into her with a hiss as she settled, but that wasn’t why he wanted her here. He pushed her hair over one shoulder and pressed his lips to her neck while his hands settled on her hips.

“ _Oh,_ ” Zelda breathed, when one of his hands migrated between her legs. He pressed between her folds, circling her clit but not quite touching. She wasn’t just wet from the water, but the water changed the texture, making everything slicker than he expected. It had been a while since he’d done this—well before he was assigned to be Zelda’s guard. But Link remembered the essentials.

He cupped one of her small breasts in his hand before finally brushing over her clit. Zelda took a sharp breath, biting her lip; Link didn’t mind that she was quiet. He’d expected that. After all, she’d tried so hard to be quiet on their travels—it had taken him weeks to realize what the soft noises across the campfire meant.

“You heard that?” Zelda gasped, and Link slipped a finger inside her. Fuck but she was warm, already clenching around one digit. His hips shifted of their own accord; his cock rutted against her back.

Of course he’d heard her. Link had always paid attention to her, and besides he could smell it on her hands in the morning. Sometimes he’d thought about coming over, what she’d do if he offered to join her.

“Oh goddess,” Zelda said. Her head fell back heavily against his shoulder and Link pressed another finger into her, thrusting in and out and then pulling back to rub at her clit with slick fingers. “You know I would—I wanted you to catch me, sometimes—”

Had she? Link pinched at her nipple and kissed under her jaw, tracing her pulse with his tongue. He’d thought about it a lot, too, when he jerked himself off afterwards.

“What else? _Faster,_ yes, and more circles—yes, like that,” Zelda panted, grinding back against him as a reward for following orders. “What else did you think about doing to me?”

Spirits, so much. Zelda bent over her own desk, Zelda pressed up against a tree, Zelda on top of him in a soft palace bed, Zelda with one of those fascinating Gerudo toys strapped between her legs. Link scissored his fingers inside her and rubbed at her clit with the heel of his hand.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Zelda shrieked, and then covered her mouth with her hands.

Link couldn’t help it; he burst into laughter. He’d heard her swear before, but she always looked so embarrassed afterwards.

“Enough out of you,” Zelda said. In one smooth movement she pushed herself up, reached back for Link’s cock, and impaled herself on it.

Fuck, fuck, alright. Link’s hands clenched white-knuckled on her hips. The angle wasn’t good; only his head really fit, and that wasn’t nearly enough. He thrust shallowly against her and tried not to bite through his lip. Link needed more, needed her to—

“ _Oh,_ ” said Zelda, and hissed out a breath. “Hold on one moment, let me turn around.”

She did, with a lot of awkward splashing and even more awkward giggling. Link hadn’t thought it would be like this, when he’d thought about it. He’d expected something solemn and reverent; he hadn’t thought this awkward fumbling would _work_ so well. But it did, and when Zelda settled on him again, her back against his knees, it was perfect.

“Slowly,” she ordered. “I haven’t done this before, and you’re…well.”

Link couldn’t help it. He smirked.

“Shut up,” said Zelda. She settled one hand on his shoulder and the other on his ribs as she lowered herself onto him. Link barely dared to breathe. She was so _small_ and hot and tight around him. His fingers tightened on her hips again, and Zelda whimpered. Link let go, and realized he’d left small red stripes that would turn to bruises. “Fine, it’s fine,” Zelda panted, and slid all the way onto him, taking Link in up to the hilt.

Link didn’t know who kissed who first, but their lips were meeting again, hungrier and messier than last time, tongues tangling and teeth nipping. Zelda’s hands tightened and she rolled her hips, rubbing her clit against him. He slipped one hand between them and kept the other loose on her thigh.

“Link,” Zelda panted against his mouth, and gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Link, I need you to—hurt me, a little.” Not much would have gotten him to still the thrust of his hips into her, but that did. Zelda turned red under his wide-eyed stare, but forged on. “I haven’t had a body in a hundred years. If I can hurt, then I’m really here. Understand?” She raked her nails across his shoulders, not enough to make him bleed but enough to burn, and Link shuddered.

Yes, he could understand that.

Link pinched one of her nipples, hard enough to startle a squeal from her, and then her mouth was on him again.

It didn’t take long for them to finish, after that. Link spilled first; Zelda rode him through it, hand dipping down to finish herself off. Afterward she slumped against him. Over her shoulders Link could see red trails where his fingernails had marked her back. He kissed the top of her head—still dry; they hadn’t even gone all the way under the water yet.

He really had just wanted a bath.

Zelda turned enough to glare at him.

Well, he wasn’t _complaining,_ either.

Still, they needed to move. Find real shelter for the night, start spreading the news that the Calamity had really gone. And maybe later they could buy a private room, or go to Link’s house, or make camp far away from any roads—

“All of them,” Zelda said immediately. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for you? We have time to make up.”

That wasn’t going to happen if Link fell asleep and drowned in this bath.

“Oh, fine.” Zelda pulled herself off his softening cock; Link couldn’t help grimacing at the loss of her warmth. Having her against him felt _right._ Like they were always supposed to be in the same space. He’d felt that before the Calamity at times, but never as keenly as this moment.

“Zelda,” Link said, voice rough. Her eyes snapped up to him. He didn’t know quite what he was going to say, didn’t know how to capture the magnitude of what he was feeling. Like this was what they were supposed to do, this was how their lives should have been a century before. That everything from the past day was the righting of some terrible unbalance to the universe.

Maybe everyone felt like that the first time they had sex with someone they loved. How would he know?

“I’m glad you’re back,” he said finally. “I missed you. Even when I didn’t remember.” He’d felt lonely from the moment he woke up in the shrine.

She squeezed his hand; her smile was small, but blinding. “I missed you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos would be <3\. unless it's to tell me the sacred ground moats wouldn't be big enough for a bath/bath sex. I took slight creative liberties.


End file.
